markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
NOIRE FROM OUTTER SPACE?
Overview A wealthy man contacts private eye Jack Forester and asks of him to locate his runaway daughter, offering great payment in return. Seeing how money is scarce these days, Jack gladly accepts. He writes down two names: Amanda Wake, the daughter's name and Pink Flamingo, a shady bar located in East Village. Before exiting the office, Jack grabs his gun as he walks pass a photo of his dead partner that hangs over a large filing cabinet, used to remind him that no one can cheat death. Upon arrival, Jack recalls his many visits to Pink Flamingo drowning his sorrows with alcohol over the death of his partner. At the right corner, two men sat and discussed the outcome of last night's game, while on his left a man lay passed out on a table. Jack sat at the bar, ordered a Bourbon and asked about Amanda, to which the bartender had no reply. He stayed silent, cleaning the bar until Jack placed a twenty dollar tip in the jar. The Bartender pointed to the back door and told the detective to talk to a man named Semeri. He buzzed the door and Jack exited into the bar's back alley. In back of the bar, Semeri was fixing an old van while the loud music played from his car. Unable to get his attention, Jack pulled the man from bellow the car, to which he negatively replied before proceeding with his repairs. After a failed second attempt to communicate, Jack kicked the van, nearly pushing the jack lifter holding the car out of its place. Angered Semeri reemerged with a pipe, while Jack pulled out his gun. Semeri started calling out a man's name, Fuentes, stating suspicious activities involving drugs and debts. Jack made it clear that his interest was for the girl, after which the two had a peaceful and civil conversation. Once obtaining the information, Jack turned around and went back to his car. He learned from Semeri that Amanda, with her boyfriend Trevor, emptied one of her father's accounts and ran off with him to Lovebirds Hideout, a place Jack's personally well acquainted, having spent lots of time at Lake Monte with his ex-wife, Marie. Once there, Jack scouts the place, noticing scattered chairs and the cabin's door in front, rather than being hinged to the door frame. It appeared that no one was inhabiting the cabin. The fuse box was fried, but a functioning flashlight was left within the compartment. He grabs the flashlight and enters into the dark room. The interior was trashed, almost as if the couple had left in a hurry, prompting Jack to believe that it might have been Semeri who tipped them off. Out of nowhere, a green light flashed outside and the furniture started to float. Jack grabbed his gun and quickly rushed into the stillness of the night, only to have the green light envelope and pull him upwards. Jack soon loses consciousness after passing over the cabin. Category:2015 Videos Category:June 2015 Videos